Zombie Horde 3
The Zombie Horde Trilogy Zombie Horde 3 (as well as it's predecessors, 1 and 2) are, like you would imagine from the title, zombie games. From all 3 games, the player controls a soldier from a bird's-eye view, killing progressively more difficult zombies, and then getting paid for each kill to buy ammo and guns (While this is irrelevant in Zombie Horde 3, Zombie Horde 1 and 2 allowed you to buy upgrades on your 'base', and Zombie Horde 2 exclusively allowed you to buy turrets). Zombie Horde One Zombie Horde One was, obviously, the first in the Zombie Horde series. While it was fairly basic compared to one and two, it not only started the trilogy, but helped make a lot of features that were continued into one and two. While it was never explained what or who specifically caused the outbreak, The 'story' button on the main menu explains to the player that the zombie influx was started when the military began testing biological weapons. It then further explains that in a fit of stupidity, you player "have holed yourself up in the middle of the forest in a rickety old shack", forcing you to defend yourself. After that, it then further explains that if you survive the night, you will be able to buy the guns, ammo, and base upgrades available with the amount of cash you have saved up. There are no ways to upgrade weapons, and only one weapon from each weapon group is provided (while there is no SMG or melee group, these are replaced with bricks, the starting weapon, and a flamethrower--both weapons being exclusive only to Zombie Horde One). Zombie Horde Two Zombie Horde Two is number two in the ZH Trilogy, and involves--what we can assume to be--the same soldier from Zombie Horde One. This Continues the series similiar to how Zombie Horde One did, but with several noticable differences, such as the addition of melee, and more weapons to buy. This allows the player to move around a bigger area, and includes more variety from day-to-day, such as protecting scientist 'Baron Von Bratworst', and keeping a package safe, all while trying to survive regularly. This game also allows you to upgrade your base, as well as add turrets and increase your survivor's health. As stated before, new weapons are available, such as the magnum, chainsaw, arp cannon, decapitator, and more. Other than cosmetic changes, new weapons, a survival mode, different enemies, and special missions, the basic mechanic of Zombie Horde Two is similair to that of One--go around in a small area, kill enemies, get money, buy weapons and ammo, and repeat. Zombie Horde Three Zombie Horde Three is the third and final ZH game in the trilogy, and it takes a HUGE jump from One and Two. First off, Three scraps the idea of 'defending a base' that one and two worked with. At the beginning of Zombie Horde Three, the player is seen rendevousing with three other soldiers, as they drive from the forest into a nearby town. The soldiers ask you player different questions, which explain very little about his background. At the end of the scene and after the soldiers are done talking, a rocket is fired from--what appears to be--a zombie weilding a rocket launcher, that strikes the ground near the jeep, and flips it over, leaving only you alive with a pistol and several mags of ammo. Zombie Horde Three allows the player to buy weapons and ammo from a garage. This not only allows the player to save, buy ammunition, guns, armor, and upgrade their weapons, it resets the amount of time left until night (where the more dangerous enemies come out). Fun facts *For all the Zombie Horde games, there is no pause button. If a player wants to pause, they will have to wait until day comes during one and t Category:Crazy Monkey Games Category:Internet Shooting Games